Kane Yamashita
Kane Yamashita (ケイン山下 Kane Yamashita) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the former leader of Team Psykick. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade was Cyber Dragoon. Appearance Kane has spiky blue-black hair, he also has blue eyes. In his first appearance, he wears a green shirt with gun-shot jeans with white shoes, after that he wears a Team Psykick uniform. Like the rest of his team, his bey launcher was a white pod on his wrist. Later at the end of the season he wears a dark green undershirt with white coat and black pants with a red cloth tied on his ankle with black shoes. Personality Anime He seems to be a born leader and a very determined beyblader, except during the influence of the Cyber bit-beast. He is a beyblader who doesn't want to cheat, thereby refusing the cyber bit-beasts initially. Like Salima, he was strongly against them. Manga He is a genius blader with an IQ of 200. But, his personality is just the opposite in the manga. Being introduced as a blader of Psykicks, he used to compare himself with Tyson and the others and once with Saint Shields by telling them that they are "simpleminded", "simpletons" and at times "fools". He praises is team a lot and is very haughty of the fact that he has and IQ of 200 and the advanced science and technology of his team. He also tends to get irritated when circumstances are against him, as he drops his launcher after getting defeated by Tyson. He seems to have an arrogant personality. But, like in the anime, he realized that Cyber Dragoon is a copy, but he was also annoyed to know that he had been under the influence of it. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Kane appears just before the Battle Tower Epoich. He and his team get out of the airport saving a young child's beyblade preventing it from getting hit by a truck. While walking to their destination, they find Tyson's grandfather in the river because he fell in the water while fishing. They rescue him, and he is very thankful. He even shares about his team and his world travelling excursions and so on.Then, Tyson challenges Kane to a battle. Kane accpets and the Bladebreakers find him to be a kind of a mysterious beyblader. Ray even predicted that he was predicting Tyson's moves and Dizzi says that they both are identical like brothers. Kane's peers also find surprising that Tyson can also cope up with Kane. Salima, his teammate says that no one had ever escaped from Kane's special move. It's a very intense battle that ends in a draw, as both blades seem to be equally matched. The bladers seemed to have enjoyed the battle and they were glad to have such an equal competition. When they reach Gideon's estate, Gideon introduces the adolescents to the others from that team. Kane and his friends were shocked to hear about the power of the Cyber bit-beasts after those bit-beasts were introduced to them. The Team Psykick scientists get Kane and company to use their Cyber Bit-Beasts. Jim goes first, and the power is so great that he is driven insane.One night when Salima wanted to steal Cyber Driger for Ray she was caught by Kane. They both discuss regarding the cyber bit-beast and conclude that they will not summon those bit-beasts during their battles. Kane and Salima are the last to go for the test. They wanted to show who they both actually are and can battle well without summoning the cyber bit-beasts and still retain a level of resistance to the Cyber bit-beast's extreme power. But soon, they were also driven by the evilness of the Cyber bit-beast. Kane is the last hurdle in the Battle Tower and Tyson is the last one to fight. Cyber Dragoon grows so rapidly that by the end of the match Kane is struggling for control of his mind and Cyber Dragoon is almost twice as big as Dragoon. When Salima came to stop the battle, Kane got angry and knocked her out using his Cyber Dragoon bit-beast. Tyson seemed to have got angry after witnessing it and get's into the action. Tyson, who was severely wounded because of the damage Dragoon had sustained, won the match, and freed Kane from Cyber Dragoon's power by destroying the Cyber Bit-beast. Unfortunately, the power waves that Cyber Dragoon threw as it rapidly evolved had destroyed the structure of the Battle Tower. Both bladers destroyed an important portion of the building in their battle so they had to escape. Since Kane was still weak from the fight, his friends had to carry him out. At the end of this, Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim thanked the Bladebreakers and left to find themselves after what had happened. He returned in the Championship arc with Jim. Kane and Jim were qualified as one of the eight tag teams in the World Championships but they had to forfeit their match with Tyson and Max due to their blades being destroyed by King and Queen. They both had to bring the blades broken with tears but, they were happy when Tyson and Max defeated King and Queen to avenge their destroyed blades. Manga In the manga he is decidedly different from in the anime. He and the other Psykick's have no relationship with Tyson and the others. He also starts out vicious whereas he gradually becomes that way in the anime. Furthermore, he believes only in the power of science. His beyblade/wrist launcher can copy attack patterns instantly giving him a great advantage. After finding out that the Saint Shields betrayed Zagart, he destroys their beys. Kenny helps Dr. Zagart design his and the other cyber beyblades, but he is deceived. He manages to defeat Dragoon V, but Tyson and Kenny use Zagart's lab to repair it and make Dragoon V2. Cyber Dragoon tries to copy its power but it's too much and is defeated. Unlike in the anime, his beyblade is not destroyed. He is not seen again afterwards. But, like in the anime, he seemed to have understood that a copy can ever be a copy only i.e., Cyber Dragoon is a copy of Dragoon. Later, Kane and Salima were seen witnessing the battle between Tyson and Kai in the world championships. Beyblade Cyber Dragoon appears for the first time in Beyblade-V Force in " Gideon's pupil ". This bit-beast is a mechanical copy of Dragoon and even a bit stronger than the original. To create such a bit-beast requires only the data of a real bit-beast and the technique needed to build a robot. Dr. B created these to steal the Blade Breakers bit beasts . Cyber Dragoon is the only bit of beats that unifies the data that the Psykick team had collected. Gerry became the first owner of this bit of beats. But before Gerry was allowed to fight with the Cyber Bit-Beast a serious fight, he should first test this new invention to correct errors. So the team of Doctor B Gerry brought to a tournament in the city where also the Blade Breakers were invited by Mr. Dickenson . Gerry stepped in the first round and called out his Cyber Bit Beast. But the team of Doctor B had lost control of the Cyber Bit Beast. Cyber Dragoon seemed to crush himself with his own untamed power. Gerry became unconscious and was no longer needed for Team Psykick. After the failed battle of the Cyber Bit-Beast prototype, Doctor B and his team searched for bugs in the database. The new and last owner was Kane . Kane was so fond of the Cyber Bit-Beast's power that he was no longer in control. During the match with Tyson , Cyber Dragoon grew into a giant. However, Tyson won the match and destroyed Cyber Dragoon. Cyber Dragoons Special Move is called Perfect Delete. Beybattles Relationships Tyson Granger: Kane and Tyson notice that they have a lot in common (ex.: their spirit, their beyblading techniques, etc.) and they become friends during a beybattle. However, after the tie, Kane tells Tyson about the fact that they were recruited by Psykick and this leaves a bad impression on Tyson. When Team Psykick is defeated, Kane and Tyson become friends again. Kane was visibly ecstatic when Tyson and Max defeated King and Queen, especially after they destroyed both his and Jim's Beyblades. Salima: Salima and Kane traveled the world alongside Jim and Goki. It is unknown the depth of their friendship and how far back they met. It is also known that Salima has feelings for him and she is closest to Kane than the other two members from their team. She didn't even get mad on him when he used his Cyber Dragoon to knock her out. Eventually, their friendship grew stronger after the battle tower incident. Whenever the four of them are together, Kane is always seen next to Salima. Jim: Unlike Goki and Salima, Jim continued to battle alongside Kane after the battle tower incident. They both eventually were qualified for the World Championships as a Tag Team. Quotes *"Go Cyber Dragoon!" *''"My name is Kane."'' *"We are back home." *(To Salima)'' "I told you to be quiet! Cyber Dragoon!"'' *''"I think you must be a little confused Salima."'' *''"Okay Salima, let's show the freaky doctor were good as his new made monsters!"'' *"Oh man! She is starting to annoy me!" *''"We need to control the Beyblade, not the Cyber bit-beast inside of it."'' *''"So,give me that Beyblade, come on."'' *''"Time to get serious Dragoon!"'' *''"I am not a machine! (then Tyson laughs as he bought back the original Kane) I am a human being!"'' *''"Hey Tyson! Why did you help us back over there?"'' *''"Sure!"'' *(Seeing Ray and Kai)'' "Ray!"'' *''"Yup! Jim and I are joining up to the finals!"'' *''"Then would the best team win!"'' *''"I hope those are your base moves!"'' *(To Hilary's question)"They are teaching beyblading to kids all over the World. Last time I heard from them that they are in Timbikktu." *''"Attack!"'' *(About King and Queen to Tyson and others)'' "They came out of nowhere and from no reason at all, they blind-sided us! It was like a massacre out there!"'' *''"Sorry Tyson.''I wanted to battle, but I don't have a blade to battle with!" Gallery See ''Kane Yamashita/Gallery''. Trivia *In the English manga, his name is spelt as Cain. *The name Cain is maybe adopted from the story of two brothers from the bible called Cain and Abel, where Cain killed his brother and the former is evil. The evil personality of the character is denoted through this name in the manga. *Kane and Kyoya Tategami share some similarities: **Both resemble each other with their looks. **Both their names start with a letter "K". **Both want to battle the main character. **Both lost to the main character. **Both are voiced by the same voice actor in English. *There is a Beyblade called Cyber Dragoon Battle Spec but oddly enough, it doesn't appear in either the manga on anime. **Furthermore, his beyblade spirits is heavily similar to Cyber Dragon that appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *According to the official 2002 website, Kane may be Japanese-Australian. de:Kane Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Psykick Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters